Are You An Angel?
by caught in the wind
Summary: Anakin & Padme the morning after thier wedding; her chosen one and his angel.


Padme awoke the morning after her wedding; the first thing came to her mind was her husband. Her beautiful, amazing, perfect husband. Her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw her new husband's sleeping face, and a smile appeared straight away on her face. He looked so peaceful and unworried, his skin looked so smooth and flawless. His lips looked slightly swollen, and Padme blushed as she thought of last night . . . The only thing missing was his beautiful blazing blue eyes, the eyes Padme had forbid herself to get lost into, but had failed as of the young Padawan's overwhelming charm and wit, and overall beauty. Padme felt his arm wrapped loosely around her waist; she smiled softly. She felt slightly sore; which was no surprise seeing as what they did last night to celebrate their new marriage. Her brown eyes travelled down his perfectly build body - what? She's only human, and it _is _Anakin Skywalker! Padme knew that falling in love was about much more than looks, but Anakin was blessed with outstanding beauty, surely it was wrong not to admire it?

Anakin had taunt muscles, and an outstanding chest, which was rising and falling in a rhythm tic pattern as he was in a deep slumber. Padme sighed happily as her brown eyes travelled back to his face. She spent the next few minutes admiring her new husband, forgetting about her duty as a Senator and her normal decision to be noble; marrying Anakin was not noble at all, it was braking every rule possible, but the two wanted and needed each other so much that they decided to brake the rules and let love lead the way. It wasn't until a breeze flew in from the balcony doors that Padme realized she was completely naked. With great mental strength, Padme tore herself away from the sleeping Anakin and grabbed her white silk dressing gown from the floor. Padme stood up and wrapped the dressing gown around her; it slid onto her silky skin perfectly. Slowly, Padme began to walk over to the balcony to collect her thoughts. When she reached the balcony doors, she turned her head slightly to see the still sleeping Anakin. She smiled on both the inside and outside, and walked onto the balcony and into the morning sun.

The flowers which were placed in golden pots around the balcony where swaying softly from the soft breeze; Padme's long curly brown hair which cascaded down her back swayed too. Padme walked to the end of the balcony and stood to look out onto her beautiful homeland, the plant of Naboo. The scenery - high green mountains, blue shimmering streams running across the hills and crossing each other path, and the golden glow of the sun seemed to turn everything perfect, like it was the finishing touch - was beautiful and, next to Padme, it looked even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Padme thoughts drifted from the scenery back to her husband. Back to her Anakin. She inhaled the sweet smell of morning; and thought back to when she and Anakin on his home planet of Tatooine. Anakin was a slave boy at the tender age 9, but he was fierce and confident. Padme was, at just fourteen-years-old, the queen of Naboo. She was secretly the queen however, she pretended to be the queen's handmaiden while her close friend pretended to be the queen for Padme's safety. Padme and the wise Jedi Qui Gonn had wandered into Watto's shop in search of spare ship parts. In that store, was the young Anakin Skywalker. Qui Gonn left with Watto to search for parts while Anakin and Padme were left on their own. The very first thing Anakin said to Padme was;

"Are you an angel?" Padme's eyes widened slightly; no, that wasn't her thoughts speaking, that was real Anakin. Those words were the very first thing he had said to her, and he was saying it again now, as he watched his wife ponder about the first time they met.

"Anakin!" Padme giggled, turning around, holding her heart with her small hand, "You scared me! I didn't hear you wake up."

Anakin stood against the balcony door frame, admiring his new wife with a small yet beautiful smile on his face; his question was true, Padme really did look like an angel, and the beautiful scenery of her home planet behind her, Anakin found it impossible to believe she was his. "So. . . beautiful," he said slowly and meaningfully.

"Anakin?" Padme smiled uncontrollably, "What are you talking about?"

Anakin smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth, "You, my love. I am talking about this beautiful angel that stands before me. And I am thinking to myself, how did I get this lucky?"

Padme blushed slightly, but it soon faded, as she smiled a little, raising an eyebrow, "An angel, you say?"

"Yes, an angel." Anakin shrugged and smiled widely, as she slowing began walking towards Padme, "I once heard the deep sea pirates talking about them, they're supposed to be the most beautiful creatures in the entire galaxy. . ."

Padme smiled so wide it hurt, it was the exact same thing he had said to her when they'd first met when Anakin was a young boy and Padme was a beautifully growing teen girl. "Oh, Ani," she used the nickname she'd made for him long ago because she knew it made happy, "You'll always be the little boy I knew on Tatooine." Padme repeated teasingly; the same thing she'd said when she and Anakin and reunited after 10 years, not so long ago. Both of them had fully grown, both looking the same as they did now.

Anakin was now just a meter away from Padme, his smile turned into a mischievous frown, "Could a little boy on Tatooine do this?" he asked tactfully, as he stepped forward and engulfed Padme into his iron embrace and kissed her passionately. As soon as their lips connected Padme's heart melted slightly, Anakin was an amazing kisser, and had talents in many other areas too. Padme blushed a little; just thinking back to last night was making Padme stir in places she'd rather not mention. Anakin's tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Padme reluctantly opened her mouth and let Anakin's tongue enter her mouth.

He massaged his tongue against hers gently, and slowly pulled away after a few moments. Padme smiled up at her love; who was smiling triumphantly, he raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Certainly not," Padme grinned, shaking her head happily, finding it impossible to discard her smile, "A little boy couldn't do that."

Anakin smiled back. He brought his hand up to Padme's face and caressed her cheek; he ran his thumb along her cheek, "I love you, Padme." He said deeply, "I just want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what." He paused, smiling, "Oh, and I'd like to thank you for last night, of course."

Padme blushed and Anakin chuckled. "Anakin!" Padme giggled, jokingly hitting him across the chest; the _bare _chest, Padme suddenly noticed. Anakin gently grabbed her hand and held it against his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat. "Can you feel that?" he asked her, his blue eyes burning into her brown orbs.

"Yes. . ." Padme mumbled, lost in her husband's beauty, "It's-it's your heartbeat." She added.

"It's beating for you," Anakin whispered, his voice was so full of love and adoration, that Padme suddenly became speechless; which was not like Padme at all, but what she supposed to say to that beautiful comment?

For a few moments it was silent, as Padme's hand rested on Anakin's chest; the only sound audible was Anakin's heartbeat and the lover's soft breathing.

"I love you too," Padme managed to breathe out after a while. She was still looking up at Anakin, whose blazing blue eyes were burning into hers.

Anakin pulled his wife into a tight hug. Padme's ear rested upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her eyes closed slowly. . .

"Are you tired?" Anakin asked his wife, looking down on her with curious eyes, "It _is_ awfully early in the morning, Senator." Anakin smiled as he used her title jokingly.

"Ani, call me Padme, you know I hate it when you call me _Senator_," Padme sighed, she inhaled slowly, breathing in her husband's scent. . . it smelt better than the flowers of Naboo. . .

"Okay, I'm sorry, my love. Please, allow me to take you to bed; you seem tired, it's not healthy being up this early in the morning." Anakin said softly, stroking Padme's curly with his gentle hands.

"You're _always _up this early, doing your Jedi meditation," Padme pointed out, although she was desperate to collapse onto the soft, inviting bed. . .

"Yes, well that's different," Anakin said, as she gently picked Padme up; he tactfully wrapped her legs around his waist, and chuckled slightly as he realized she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"Don't you dare peek," Padme warned Anakin jokingly in a tired voice; she hadn't realized how tired she had become.

Anakin carried her back into the room, "Don't worry," Anakin laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it." He gently lay Padme on the bed, on top of the sheets.

He watched Padme's face turn peaceful, and, convinced she was asleep, he got up to make breakfast.

"Don't leave," Padme demanded sleepily, her eyes still closed but her peaceful face turned slightly pleading.

Anakin sighed, but not in the bad way, he happily lay next to his new wife. Padme turned her body around so her face buried in his chest. "Sleep well, my love," Anakin said soothingly, "Today is our first day of being officially man and wife; possibly one of the happiest days of my life," his voice was to tender and sincere that Padme felt happy tears moist her eyes.

Anakin carried on, even though Padme was very close to sleep, "You are my angel, Padme, and as long as my heart is beating I shall love you with everything in me; even if my heart stops beating I shall still love you. . ."

Padme mumbled "I love you" into his chest and let his heartbeat become her lullaby, letting it send her into an dreamless sleep with her one and only love by her side.


End file.
